El juego de la botella
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Esa noche en la que Oikawa no podía dormir, invitó a varios jugadores a su habitación. Lo que pasó allí dentro dejaría huella en más de uno. [Crack pairing] Iwaizumi x Nishinoya / Bokuto x Kenma / Kuroo x Oikawa


-Iwa-chan -zarandeo su cuerpo varias veces al ver que el moreno no reaccionada -¡Iwa-chan, despierta!

-¿Hmm? -Iwaizumi entreabrió sus ojos somnoliento -¿Qué pasa? ¡Déjame dormir! -se quejo dando media vuelta molesto de que Oikawa hubiese interrumpido su sueño.

-¡Iwa-chan! ¡No puedo dormir! ¡Iwa-chan! ¿Me oyes?

-¡Qué si pesado! -cogió su móvil que tenía al lado y lo desbloqueo fijándose en la hora. Las 4 de la madrugada -Oh joder.

-Sí, ya lo sé -respondió enseguida Oikawa -¡Pero es que estoy nervioso, con tanta gente alrededor, no puedo dormir! ¡Llevo desde la 1 dando vueltas y no hay manera!

-¡¿Y a mi qué me cuentas?

Oikawa puso cara triste e Iwaizumi frunció el ceño. Ya conocía esa faceta de Oikawa de sobras. Se hacía la victima, siempre tratando de llamar su atención.

-¡Qué cruel Iwa! ¿Qué crees que va a pasar si no duermo mis 8 horas? Mi cara no se verá tan luminosa como de costumbre y si estoy cansado, no voy a poder hacer mis saques formidables. Por no hablar de las ojeras que voy a tener….

-Como te de una hostia yo sí que te voy a dejar la cara iluminada -le soltó interrumpiéndole ya cabreado de la actitud infantil de su compañero -¡Deja de hablar y duerme! No molestes a los demás. Al otro lado de la pared hay otros que están durmiendo también.

-¡Ya lo sé! Precisamente por eso es que no consigo pegar ojo -dijo esta vez cambiando su tono a uno más neutro.

-¿Por qué? No es la primera vez que dormirmos con otros equipos. Lo hacemos constantemente cuando hay competiciones.

-Nunca habíamos estado tantos equipos juntos.

Y era verdad, el Nekoma, el Fukurodani, el Karasuno, su propio equipo y muchos otros compartían estancia, como si de un campamento se tratase, en aquel edificio designado especialmente para los jugadores. Cada uno tenia su propio piso en el que había habitaciones que compartían de dos en dos. Oikawa por supuesto había insistido en compartir habitación con su compañero de la infancia Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi hizo ademan de ignorarle pero Oikawa no le dejó.

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Y si jugamos a algo? -Iwaizumi le miro sin entender -¡Claro, así haremos que el tiempo pase más rápido hasta que nos toque levantarnos! Puedo ir a buscar a otros jugadores, así será más divertido.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso eres un crío? ¿Estás loco? A las 4 de la madrugada dudo que haya nadie despierto para querer jugar a tus estupideces. Además, ¿Qué no tenias que dormir tus 8 horas? -inquirió flipando un poco de todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Está claro que no me voy a dormir -dijo completamente seguro -Pues al menos quiero divertirme un rato -dio un bote enérgico -Espérame despierto que en nada volveré con más gente.

Iwaizumi negó con la cabeza y volvió a entrecerrar los ojos pensando en que al menos si Oikawa se iba por un rato, podría volver a dormir, así que simplemente lo dejó estar.

Cuando el castaño salió al pasillo estaba completamente desierto. Las luces permanecían encendidas por seguridad, lo cual agradeció, para así no tener que ir con la linterna del móvil. Supuso que todos los de su equipo estarían dormidos ya que recorrió todo el piso y no pudo encontrar a nadie afuera, por eso se dispuso a ir a los otros. El suyo estaba en la cuarta planta, las recorrería todas si era necesario, al fin y al cabo no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Cuando bajo al tercer piso, en el que se hospedaban los muchachos del Fukurodani no tardó en divisar una silueta.

-¡Oye!

El chico se giró encontrándose con Oikawa. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-¿Eres un fantasma?

Oikawa se acercó hasta él con pose autoritaria.

-¿A quién llamas fantasma?

-Se supone que está prohibido visitar a los equipos contrarios -murmuro con total naturalidad después de darse cuenta que no estaba alucinando -Hasta que haya partido. Son las normas – volvió a emprender la marcha.

-A mi eso me da igual. No puedo dormir y quiero que te unas a jugar con Iwa-chan y conmigo -comento logrando que el otro parase en seco y volviese a mirarle de frente -¿Qué? ¿Te unes? ¡Será divertido! -viendo que el chico no contestaba añadió -Bueno si decides venir, es la habitación 4 en la cuarta planta.

El chico de cabello grisaceo no contestó y Oikawa prosiguió su camino esta vez bajando hasta la 2 planta, el piso de los gatos.

No parecía haber nadie en el pasillo pero no tuvo que dar muchas vueltas para terminar delante de una de las habitaciones y por el ruido que se escuchaba dentro, darse cuenta de que no estaban durmiendo. Tocó la puerta y la entreabrió sin meditar la situación o pensar que estaba invadiendo su espacio e intimidad.

Ambos chicos de la habitación se giraron de golpe , dándoles un buen susto pensando que sería algún adulto o alguien que venía a echarles la bronca por el ruido. Pero enseguida volvieron a la normalidad al ver que no se trataba de eso. El chico de cabello de pudin seguía jugando con su consola y su compañero moreno discutiendo con él para que parase ya con la musiquita y los botones.

Oikawa después de presenciar la graciosa escena les hizo la misma invitación para seguidamente y ya visitando el primer piso dirigirse al sitio donde estaban durmiendo los chicos del Karasuno. Completamente vació los pasillos y en las habitaciones no escucho ningún ruido. ¡Qué aburridos! Pensó para si, caminando hacia los servicios. Cuando entró se topó de lleno con un chico mucho más bajo que él con el que no pudo evitar chocar.

-¡Ah perdona! -se disculpo de inmediato el chico -He salido sin mirar.

Oikawa sonrió al ver que ya tenía a otro invitado. Todo parecía ir viento en popa, ya había invitado a 4 personas, nada mal considerando que era plena madrugada, había tenido mucha suerte de que aún hubiese gente deambulando por ahí. Cuando Oikawa se dispuso a irse para volver a la habitación de Iwaizumi, una voz a su espalda le hizo parar.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Reconoció de inmediato esa voz. Por supuesto ¿Cómo no iba a reconocerla?

-Tobio-chan -dijo con voz burlona al girarse y encontrándose con Kageyama -¿A estas horas y aun despierto?

-Eso debería decirlo yo -dijo con pose seria -¿No sabes que no se puede…?

Oikawa le cortó antes de que terminase la pregunta.

-Sí, sí, ya me iba.

-¿A qué has venido? -pregunto entre curioso y confuso -¿Estás intentando captar información?

Oikawa dio una gran carcajada pero enseguida bajo la voz al darse cuenta.

-¿Captar información? Eso solo podía salir de alguien tan maquiavelico y perfeccionista como tú Tobio. Yo no hago esas cosas.

-Ya, claro… -sabía a ciencia cierta de que Oikawa no iba a decírselo de buenas, así que pensó en algo para obligarle a hacerlo -Si no me cuentas porque has bajado hasta aquí le voy a decir al supervisor que has estado merodeando sin permiso.

Oikawa de pronto frunció el ceño y se puso serio. Si eso pasaba podían descalificarle o al menos ponerle una sanción, por infringir las normas e invadir el espacio de otros equipos sin motivo.

-Ha salido a flote tu faceta chantajista – comento irritado de tener que lidiar con Kageyama -¡Está bien!

De mala gana le explico lo que pretendía hacer y Kageyama insistió en participar. Oikawa termino por encogerse de hombros y decir que hiciese lo que quisiese.

Cuando volvió a la habitación varios chicos ya estaban delante de la puerta. Les invitó a pasar encontrándose la habitación a oscuras. Encendió la luz y aquello hizo que Iwaizumi volviese a gruñir entre las sabana.

-¿Ya has vuelto? Podrías haberte quedado más tiempo dando vueltas -dijo sin más ignorando lo que acabaría por ver al alzar la vista -¿Pero qué?…. -se quedo mudo al ver como empezaban a entrar chicos en la habitación -¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Cómo nos pillen!

-Va, Iwa. No seas aguafiestas. Ya te lo he dicho, que iba a traer a alguien para poder jugar a algo y pasar el rato. Al final no era el único que no estaba durmiendo ¿Lo ves?

Iwaizumi seguía alucinado. Se incorporó de la cama sin saber muy bien como actuar. Los chicos entraron sigilosos y también sin saber muy bien como comportarse.

-Pero vamos pasad, sin vergüenza. Os podéis sentar aquí en el suelo.

La habitación no era excesivamente grande, pero si lo suficiente como para que hubiese un espacio entre la pared y la literas. La puerta volvió a abrirse e Iwaizumi se encontró con una cara conocida.

-¿Kageyama?

-¿Te has traído al pequeñuelo? -dijo Oikawa divertido al ver quien le acompañaba.

-Se ha pegado a mi como una lapa y no me dejaba marcharme de ninguna manera.

-Eh ¿Y qué pasaba? ¿Yo no podía venir? -preguntó Hinata haciendo un puchero -¿A qué es a lo que vamos a jugar? Aquí no podemos jugar ningún partido.

Oikawa se hecho a reír.

-¿Partido? Claro que no vamos a jugar a ningún partido. Se nota que aun no has madurado. Vamos a jugar a algo aún mejor -todos le observaban expectantes -¿Qué tal al juego de la botella?

Iwaizumi abrió la boca y se le quedo mirando flipando.

-Dios….Esto solo podía ocurrirle a una mente retorcida como la tuya. ¿Pero no ves que aquí hay gente de primero?

-¡Iwa, venga ya! Son de primero pero no de parvulario. Ni que no hayan dado un beso en su vida -comento tranquilamente sin entender el porque Iwaizumi le llamaba la atención sobre eso.

-Pues posiblemente no. ¿Te crees que todo el mundo es como tú?

-¿Cómo yo? ¿Qué quieres decir? -se hizo el ofendido pero sin estarlo realmente -No pasa nada, es solo un beso. Seguro que no quieres jugar porque te da miedo -le pico sabiendo que Iwaizumi era muy dado a los retos. Le conocía demasiado bien -Te da miedo y por eso pones excusas. O quizás te da vergüenza que se den cuenta de que no sabes besar -estaba jugando con fuego, lo sabía, pero cuando se trataba con Iwaizumi a veces tenía que llegar a esos extremos.

-Vamos a jugar -sentenció Iwaizumi provocando una sonrisa en el castaño.

-¡Genial! Bueno y ya que estamos todos ¿Deberíamos presentarnos antes, verdad? Porque no todos nos conocemos.

Los chicos fueron cogiendo sitio, sentándose, formando un circulo uno al lado del otro.

-Empiezo yo. Oikawa Tooru, el chico más guapo de todo el campeonato -Iwaizumi le dio un golpe al escuchar aquello -¡Arg Iwa!

-Iwaizumi Hajime.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata Shoyo! -dijo con fuerza y energía -¡Encantado!

-Kageyama Tobio.

-Sí, a ti ya te conocemos -comento Oikawa pero callo de inmediato al ver la mirada asesina que volvía a enviarle Iwaizumi.

\- Capitán y estrella del Fukurdani, Bokuto Kotaro -dijo con entusiasmo y envió una mirada cómplice a quien se había sentado a su lado.

-Capitán del Nekoma, Kuroo Tetsuro -desvió su mirada al chico rubio -Hey.

-Ah sí, Kenma -se había traído consigo la consola y seguía enganchado -Ahora acabo.

-¡Nishinoya Yuu!

-¡Perfecto! Ahora que ya nos conocemos podemos empezar -volvió a hablar el castaño -No tenemos ninguna botella pero con algo más simple bastará -se levantó y cogió uno de sus lapices que había encima de la mesita.

Iwaizumi quién había accedido pero todavía no estaba seguro de qué demonios estaba haciendo allí a punto de empezar el juego estúpido que había propuesto Oikawa volvió a hablar.

-¿En serio os hace gracia ese juego? ¡Podríamos estar durmiendo!

La mayoría se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tienes alguna idea mejor Iwa-chan? -volvió a picarle con su peculiar tono de voz juguetón.

-Vale, corta el rollo. Empieza de una maldita vez.

-Espera, espera. Todavía no he dicho las reglas.

-¿Reglas? -Bokuto intervino.

-Claro. A quien le toque besarse no puede cambiar de pareja. Y por supuesto no vale echarse atrás o arrepentirse o decir que no quiere. No vale quejarse, se hace y punto.

-¿Y quién empieza? -preguntó Hinata -Yo nunca he jugado, no sé como va.

-No tiene mucho secreto, simplemente alguien hace girar el lápiz y a quien se pare es con quien deberá besarse -le explico Nishinoya.

-Oh wow, Noya, tú sabes mucho -dijo Hinata sorprendido.

Nishinoya enseguida negó.

-No, qué va. Pero este juego es super antiguo.

-Que empiece Tobio -señalo Oikawa para fastidiarle pasándole el lápiz.

Kageyama le miro desafiante.

-¿Y por qué no empiezas tú? Si eres el que ha tenido la idea.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Precisamente, yo he tenido la idea y te digo que empieces tú.

-Yo no voy a empezar.

-Empezaré yo -sentenció Iwaizumi al ver que comenzaban a pelear como de costumbre.

-¡Iwa-chan! ¡Qué atrevido!

-¡Bah! Venga dame eso -cogió e lápiz y lo depositó en el suelo haciendo que girase con fuerza ya que le dio mucho empuje.

Todos observaban como giraba, incluso Kenma, que por fin y por primera vez había dejado la consola a un lado.

Tardo bastantes segundos en parar y cuando lo hizo todos se quedaron mirando hacia quien estaba apuntando.

-¡Noya! -se agitó Hinata nervioso a pesar de que no le había tocado a él.

El libero del Karasuno cruzó miradas con Iwaizumi y tragó saliva. Estaba en el circulo, así que podía tocarle a él, a él o a cualquier otro pero había sido el elegido y con Iwaizumi, un chico al que apenas había visto en dos o tres ocasiones y con quien nunca había compartido ni un simple saludo. Sonaba extraño y se sentía aún más de esa manera de solo pensarlo.

-No os echéis atrás eh -expuso Bokuto al notar la inseguridad del ambiente.

-Pero es chocante -añadió Kuroo -Es raro, aquí la mayoría no nos conocemos, solo de jugar algunos amistosos. Que tengas que besarte con un desconocido así sin más...

-Tienes razón -volvió a hablar Bokuto asintiendo.

-No hay prisa, tomaos vuestro tiempo -dijo Oikawa apreciando que no iba a ser tan simple como había imaginado -Pero tenéis que besaros -se movió un poco hacía atrás dejando libre el sitio donde estaba él para que así Iwaizumi y Nishinoya quedasen enfrente el uno con el otro.

Iwaizumi fue quien tomó la iniciativa a pesar de no estar seguro de como comportarse, se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del libero y paso una de sus manos hasta quedar enroscada en su nuca. Nishinoya al percibir el contacto se estremeció e Iwaizumi lo noto. Sin querer ser brusco o asustarle, se limitó a acercar su boca hacía la suya con lentitud hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Todos estaban mirando y eso hacía que la situación se volviese aún más inquietante para ellos y quizás a raíz de aquello Iwaizumi no fue capaz de concentrarse como quiso. Nishinoya abrió apenas su boca y el beso fue corto.

-Ya ¿no? -dijo Iwaizumi al separarse.

Oikawa les miro divertido.

-Ha sido demasiado corto, pero por ser el primero te perdono Iwa.

-¡No jodas! -gruño e inconscientemente volvió a fijar su mirada en Nishinoya.

Este no dijo nada y simplemente se quedo callado. Iwaizumi pensó para si mismo si su beso le había disgustado de alguna manera pero enseguida quiso deshacerse de esos pensamientos.

-El siguiente -Oikawa le paso el lápiz a Hinata -Toma

Hinata imitó lo que había hecho antes Iwaizumi y con fuerza hizo girar el lápiz, con tan mala suerte que acabo volviendo al mismo lugar, apuntándole a él.

-¿Se supone que tengo que besarme a mi mismo?

Hizo que Kuroo y Bokuto se echasen a reír.

-Si eso pasa vuelves a hacerlo -le dijo Bokuto.

-¡Pero eso no vale! -se quejo Hinata repitiendo otra vez el proceso -Ahora verás -lo hizo girar a toda pastilla y acabo cayendo a su compañero de al lado.

-Esto se está poniendo cada vez más interesante -Oikawa les observo desde su posición complacido al ver la cara de shock que se le había quedado a Kageyama.

-Seguro que hoy es mi día de mala suerte -pronunció Hinata haciendo que Kageyama le diese un codazo -¡Pero si es verdad!

Después de estar discutiendo casi un minuto en el que Hinata le pedía que no fuese brusco y desagradable y Kageyama le contestaba que iba a hacerlo como quisiese, terminaron en un beso en el que apenas hubo contacto más allá de Kageyama pegando su boca a la de Hinata. Hinata temblaba y mantenía sus labios apretados y firmes y Kageyama no pudo intensificarlo.

-¿A eso le llamáis beso? -se quejo Bokuto haciendo que enseguida Kageyama saltase.

-¿Y qué quieres? Si el niño este no tiene ni idea.

-¡¿Qué?! -Hinata se puso rojo -¡Oye! ¡Ni que tú fueses un experto!

-Estás demasiado tenso -dijo Kageyama -No te puedes quedar como un puto palo tieso.

-Vale, pues tú no hagas tanta fuerza -le reprocho volviendo a pelear -Eres un idiota desconsiderado.

-Y tú un novato.

-¿Vamos a estar toda la noche así? -intervino Iwaizumi ya harto de escuchar tanta bulla.

-Bah... -Hinata hizo una mueca y se alejó un par de centímetros de Kageyama para distanciarse. Le paso el lápiz a Kenma -A ver si tú tienes más suerte.

El chico rubio cogió el lápiz y lo hizo girar con suavidad, al contrario de lo que habían hecho los demás. Dio un par de vueltas enteras y quedo justo enfrente de Bokuto.

-Ohhhh ... -Bokuto enseguida miro a su compañero Kuroo inquieto por como podía tomarse aquello. Sabía de sobras que Kuroo y Kenma estaban muy unidos, como hermanos y no tenía claro hasta que punto llegaba a importarle.

-Cómo te pases de la ralla... -le advirtió Kuroo pero sin ser excesivamente agresivo. Simplemente le estaba advirtiendo ya que Kenma era alguien a quien siempre protegía y mantenía a salvo de todos. Que ahora uno de sus mejores amigos, hermano Bokuto tuviese que besarle, le hacía sentirse sumamente raro para él -Como te pases...

-¿Tan poco confías en mí? -le envió una mirada cómplice y le guiño el ojo -Está en buenas manos conmigo.

Se acercó sin dudar hasta Kenma y sin pensárselo dos veces deposito sus manos en las mejillas del chico para poder ejercer mayor dominio. Kenma se mantuvo pasivo, simplemente dejándose hacer. Bokuto entreabrió su boca y la hizo chocar contra la contraria, para seguidamente empezar un vaivén en el que todos se quedaron embobados mirando. Kenma dejo que Bokuto tomase completamente el control y lo hizo a la perfección. Demostrando que no solo tenía capacidad para besar bien, sino que lo hacía pausadamente y con ganas, añadiendo ese toque intenso pero sin presionar al otro. Cuando se separaron Bokuto volvió a mirar a Kuroo satisfecho.

-¿Qué tal? No me he pasado.

Kuroo echo un vistazo a Kenma y este parecía estar como siempre. Suponía que para sus adentro no era así, pero agradecía que al menos el beso le hubiese tocado con alguien de confianza como era Bokuto.

Oikawa estaba pasandoselo pipa, de alguna manera todo eso le entretenía. Pero más que los besos en si, las reacciones de los chicos. Todos habían acabado besándose, todos excepto él y Kuroo.

-¿Ahora tiene que hacer girar el lápiz Kuroo? -preguntó Hinata -¿Y hay que volver a repetir un beso si le toca con alguien que ya se ha besado?

-No -Iwaizumi fue quien hablo esta vez -el juego termina dándose un beso los dos últimos que han quedado.

-A no ser que… -murmuro Oikawa desviando su atención hacia Iwaizumi -Iwa quiera besarse conmigo y entonces… -ladeo su cuerpo y hecho su cabeza encima de las piernas de Iwaizumi quien enseguida se quejo.

-¡Oi..! ¡No te pongas encima!

Oikawa juguetón y entre risas continuó.

-¿No quieres besarme Iwa-chan? Seguro que te mueres de ganas.

Iwaizumi frunció el ceño y al cabo de un par de segundos más se escucho como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba de golpe dando un buen estruendo. Oikawa se incorporó y echo un vistazo.

-Nishinoya se ha ido -menciono Hinata haciendo que todos se mirasen entre si.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Oikawa.

-Será de ver tus tonterías, le han entrado arcadas -soltó Kageyama haciendo mosquear al otro.

-El que debería haberse largado eres tú, Tobio.

Iwaizumi se levantó sin decir nada y se dispuso a salir.

-¿Iwa-chan?

-Seguid con lo vuestro -dijo abriendo y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Cuando estuvo en el pasillo no pudo divisar su silueta y echo a correr hacia las escaleras al escuchar sonidos provenientes de allí.

-¡Espera! -el chico más bajo se giro de inmediato encontrándose de lleno con los ojos de quien menos esperaba -Espera -volvió a repetir Iwaizumi al no estar muy seguro de si iba a quedarse o simplemente seguir su camino escaleras abajo -El juego ha sido una absoluta gilipollez. Mi compañero solo tiene ideas idiotas. Me disculpo.

Aunque no hubiese tenido necesidad de hacerlo, creía que debía decírselo.

Nishinoya negó.

-No importa, no te preocupes. En realidad ha sido cosa mía, yo he aceptado -quiso señalar recordando la invitación que le había hecho Oikawa -Creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir -continuó queriendo cortar la conversación rápido.

-Por el beso…. -pronunció sin saber muy bien como decirlo -Me estaba disculpando por el beso.

Nishinoya lo comprendió y no pudo evitar ponerse en tensión.

-Ah…. ¿Por qué? Así era el juego ¿no? -quiso hablar como si nada, con naturalidad pero no terminó de salirle como quería.

-Me pareció que estabas incómodo, eso es todo.

Nishinoya supo perfectamente a lo que se refería y era evidente. Por supuesto que se había sentido incómodo ¿quién no lo estaría? Cuando de la nada un chico como él se le acercaba y le plantaba un beso en la boca. Aunque apenas había sido un contacto breve, le había afectado.

Iwaizumi no era del tipo de chico de sentirse presionado, ni de preocuparse demasiado por cosas externas, pero en ese momento lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era saber en que estaba pensando su contrario.

Nishinoya se apresuró en decir algo.

-¡Para nada! Seguramente me distraje pensando en otras cosas, mañana hay muchos partidos importantes y no dejo de pensar en eso -mintió

Antes de que Iwaizumi pudiese decir nada, un par de pasos hicieron a ambos girarse hacia las dos personas que estaban por aparecer.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? -indagó Hinata seguido de Kageyama -Al final el gran rey nos ha sacado del cuarto, estaba furioso.

-Dejalos y vámonos a dormir -le reprocho Kageyama al ver a Iwaizumi y Nishinoya -No molestes a los demás.

¡¿Qué?! ¡No estaba molestando!

-Yo también me iba -señalo Nishinoya no sin antes dirigir una última mirada hacia Iwaizumi.

Nishinoya empezó a bajar las escaleras seguido de Hinata que le siguió. Kageyama se quedo atrás.

-Nishinoya no es alguien en quien deberías fijarte -le advirtió Kageyama cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente -No hace falta que digas nada. Los demás ni se habrán enterado pero yo desde que he visto tu reacción después de ese beso…. Te conozco bastante y siento ser yo quien te lo diga pero Nishinoya ya tiene quien se ocupe de él. No deberías meterte.

Iwaizumi le escucho atentamente con atención, sin interrumpirle.

-Lo raro sería que no lo tuviera -dijo empezando a subir las escaleras hacia arriba -Gracias Kageyama.

No le sorprendía la poderosa habilidad del colocador del Karasuno para leer a las personas. Era una habilidad nata que también usaba en el voley. Pero no podía mentirse a si mismo, aunque en ese momento hubiese querido hacerlo. Lo que le había dicho le había hecho sentirse un imbécil.

 **···**

-Nosotros ya nos vamos -le dijo Kuroo a Kenma al mirar la hora en su móvil.

Oikawa se alteró.

-¿Cómo os vais a ir? Solo he sacado al insoportable de Tobio, vosotros no hace falta que os vayáis -dijo sabiendo que si se iban volvería a quedarse igual que antes y tampoco iba a poder dormir -Tú me debes un beso -finalizó captando la atención del moreno.

-¿Quieres que me lleve a la cama al rubio? -le dijo Bokuto a Kuroo logrando que este le enviase una mirada que Bokuto interpretó como peligrosa -¡Eh, tranquilo! Si necesita dormir, yo le acompaño a vuestra habitación, eso es todo. No me malinterpretes.

-No soy ningún niño, puedo irme yo solo -Kenma se levantó cogiendo su preciada consola y salió de la habitación tranquilamente.

Kuroo le hizo una señal a Bokuto con la cabeza indicándole que le siguiese y Bokuto sonrió.

-Yo me ocupo. ¡Kuroo dalo todo! -le animó su compañero Bokuto entusiasmado saliendo poco después de la habitación.

Los dos capitanes se quedaron a solas. Kuroo por primera vez se permitió prestar atención a Oikawa. Era atractivo, eso no podía negarlo. Guapo, de facciones suaves e incluso delicadas. Nunca se había planteado cual era exactamente su "tipo" de chico que más le atraía, pero ahora al verle a él podía asegurar que era alguien parecido.

-¿No te hace gracia tener que besarte conmigo? -pregunto Oikawa al ver que el otro no mostraba ningún tipo de interés aparente.

-Lo estoy deseando.

Oikawa al escucharlo se sorprendió pero al momento se puso a la defensiva.

-No cuela.

-No tendría porque mentirte. Estamos solos.

Oikawa perspicaz pero sin querer creérselo del todo prefirió no caer en el juego.

-Te advierto que a mi se me da muy bien. Si no sabes seguirme el ritmo te dejaré en ridículo -dijo mostrando su lado más egocéntrico y queriendo evitar sentirse intimidado.

Kuroo no había desviado su mirada de él ni un segundo desde que Bokuto se había ido.

-Lo mío son los retos.

Se levantó y se fue hacía Oikawa que seguía sentado en el suelo. Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura.

-Iwa-chan podría volver en cualquier momento -comento sin saber muy bien porque, le había pasado por la cabeza y simplemente lo había pronunciado en voz alta.

-¿Lo dejamos para otro día? -indagó mirando a los ojos a Oikawa.

Oikawa no contestó y Kuroo terminó por tomarse el silencio del castaño como una invitación a continuar. No se atrevió a rozar ninguna parte del cuerpo de Oikawa, ninguna otra que no fuese su boca, y así lo hizo. Entrelazo sus labios con los de Oikawa y este le correspondió sin dudar. Oikawa abrió su boca aceptando al intruso que no tardó en colar su lengua dentro. El morreo paso a palabras mayores cuando Kuroo al querer acomodarse mejor, sin querer empujo a Oikawa haciendo que cayese de espaldas contra el suelo. El beso se detuvo y ahora Kuroo le miraba desde arriba. La posición de Oikawa y su semblante le perturbaron. Estaba ahí tumbado, disponible, sumiso, y aquello aunque no era lo que pretendía hizo que se pusiese cachondo de golpe. Tragó saliva y bajo su cuerpo hasta volver a chocar su boca contra la de Oikawa. Un pequeño gruñido salió de Oikawa después de estar un par de segundos volviendo a compartir saliva.

-Te has puesto duro -afirmo el castaño.

-Tú me has puesto duro -rectificó -No estaba así hace un minuto.

Oikawa se hecho a reír disfrutando de aquella situación. Se sabía un tipo sexy, bello, que atraía a cualquier tipo de persona, ya fuesen mujeres u hombres. Siempre había sido así, agraciado, perseguido, amado, deseado. Estaba acostumbrado a esa rutina. Que otro hubiese caído con sus encantos no era más que una maravillosa flecha directa a subir su ya gran ego. Le gustaba esa sensación de verse anhelado, incluso a nivel sexual, y aún más le gustaba cuando el contrario era alguien que le atraía por igual.

-Eres demasiado sensible -proclamó Oikawa haciéndose el interesante.

-No estoy acostumbrado a estar encima de tipos como tú -declaró sincero.

A Oikawa le gustaba que le siguiesen la corriente, le gustaba que le idolatrasen, que le mostrasen lo mucho que les gustaba, que en definitiva le reconociesen de alguna manera. Por eso Kuroo había conseguido llamar su atención y físicamente tenía un punto que le encendía.

-¿Y qué propones?

 **···**

Bokuto se encontró con Kenma recostado en una esquina del pasillo otra vez enganchado a sus juegos.

-Kuroo me ha pedido que te lleve a tu habitación -dijo al estar casi al lado de él -¿Por qué estás jugando aquí?

-Estoy esperándole.

-¿Esperándole? Haha Creo que va a tardar un buen rato -dijo y Kenma alzo su mirada hacia él.

-¿Por qué?

Bokuto se rascó la cabeza sin saber como explicárselo.

-¿A qué estas jugando? -le pregunto para evadir la respuesta.

-Es la parte final, pero no consigo pasarla, siempre que llego aquí -le enseño la pantalla y Bokuto se acerco para verlo mejor -Sale este y te dispara ¿lo ves?

-¿Has probado de ponerte detrás?

La figura de Iwaizumi les paso por delante sin pronunciar palabra.

-¡Heey, heyy, hey! No es buena idea que vayas -anunció al ver como se iba directo hacia el cuarto de Oikawa. Iwaizumi se paró y se giró hacía él.

-Tsk...Ese jodido idiota -mascullo volviendo por donde había venido -Me voy a tomar el aire.

Bokuto se quedo mirando como se alejaba y no quiso meterse ya que percibió al moreno de mal humor y desganado, decaído.

-¿Por qué le has dicho que no vaya? -preguntó Kenma -Es su habitación.

Bokuto volvió a sentir que no debía responder a aquello.

-Tú tampoco estás en tu habitación.

-Ya te lo he dicho, estoy esperando a Kuroo.

-¿No puedes estar nunca sin Kuroo? -quiso saber Bokuto.

Kenma se encogió de hombros mientras seguía jugando.

-Yo puedo hacerte compañía -añadió convencido.

-Prefiero la de Kuroo -le contestó el rubio haciendo que todo el ánimo de Bokuto se fuese al traste en segundos.

-¡Qué borde! Te lo decía en serio, no sé, quizás estás demasiado pegado a Kuroo. ¿Nunca has estado con otro?

-No.

-¿Entonces cómo sabes que prefieres la de Kuroo?

Kenma alzo su vista otra vez hacia Bokuto que le miraba con una expresión triunfante. Si lo pensaba tenía razón, desde que eran niños habían estado juntos, y nunca había querido compartir vivencias con otros. Había hecho amistad con Shoyo pero realmente nunca había compartido demasiado tiempo con otro chico que no fuese Kuroo.

Bokuto le tendió la mano y Kenma de manera inconsciente la tomó. El tacto y la calidez que le transmitió Bokuto hicieron que se sintiese a gusto e instintivamente le siguió.

-No puedo defraudar a mi bro. Tengo que cuidar de ti -dijo llevándose a Kenma de la mano.

 **···**

Sus camisetas esparcidas por el suelo hacían evidente el desenfreno al que había desencadenado la calurosa situación.

-Ahh para… -Kuroo estaba besando el cuello de Oikawa, besuqueándolo y lamiendo parte de el -No dejes marcas.

Kuroo acallo su boca y bajo parte de sus pantalones rozando su erección contra Oikawa.

Para Oikawa aquello era nuevo. Había tenido sexo con anterioridad pero exclusivamente con chicas. Con chicos aunque había tonteado con alguno, nunca había llegado al punto de tener sexo. Todo había pasado rápido y aunque él era anfitrión en confianza, en el fondo no podía esconder que estaba nervioso.

Para Kuroo podía más la excitación que cualquier pensamiento de duda o inseguridad. Estaba a cien, muy puesto, y su delirio solo le hacía pensar en follarse a ese playboy que había acabado debajo suyo.

Paso sus manos por los costados de Oikawa disfrutando de su figura. Su piel era suave y firme, Estaba en forma pero sin excesos, como a él le gustaba. Bajo su cabeza hasta su ombligo y beso esa parte para seguidamente ir hacia su pelvis.

-¿Me vas a dejar seguir? -quiso cerciorarse.

-¿Y ahora te atreves a preguntármelo? -por supuesto Oikawa también se había puesto muy cachondo por los tocamientos y besos de Kuroo -Sigue…

La reacción del moreno no se hizo de rogar. Deslizo los pantalones de Oikawa hacía abajo hasta quitárselos y repitió lo mismo con su ropa interior, dejándole completamente desnudo. Era perfecto, ese fue el pensamiento de Kuroo al verle como Dios le trajo al mundo. La polla de Oikawa estaba más que al límite, la rozo apenas con una de sus manos, provocando un escalofrío en Oikawa.

-Parece como si estuvieses en celo -se atrevió a decir Kuroo sin saber del todo como describirlo.

Realmente la figura de ese Oikawa era de otro mundo. Muy distinto a cuando podías haberle visto jugando o en su vida rutinaria. Ese era otro Oikawa, a otro nivel. Sus cabelos lacios caprichosos rozando parte de su cara, sus ojos vidriosos por la excitación, su piel blanca y suave, su tacto, incluso su olor. Todo incitaba a querer tenerlo, incluso a la fuerza. No iba a ser el caso, pero Kuroo pensó que aunque Oikawa se le hubiese resistido, hubiese querido follárselo. Quizás toda aquella locura la provocaba el calentón que llevaba encima.

Oikawa abrió sus piernas para que Kuroo tuviese mayor movimiento. Las acciones de Oikwa dejaron un tanto anonadado a Kuroo, aunque no dijo nada. Suponía que era un chico con experiencia al que no tenían que decirle qué hacer o cómo actuar. Era atrevido y se notaba.

Kuroo le dilato, Oikawa con la boca entreabierta y respirando profundamente, simplemente gimió durante todo el proceso. No se quejo y no volvieron a intercambiar dialogo. Solo los jadeos del castaño, reprimidos en vano cada vez que Kuroo se la metía rompían el silencio.

Oikawa gemía, gemía mucho. Como si aquello fuese su manera de demostrarle al otro que lo estaba gozando.

 **···**

Iwaizumi había salido del edificio, pero sin alejarse en exceso de la entrada. Realmente necesitaba despejarse y tomar el aire. Había sido una noche diferente, poco habitual y hasta surrealista. Dio un par de pasos por el camino, distrayéndose empezando a pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Cuando pareció volver otra vez en si, después de algunos minutos deambulando y dando vueltas en círculos, una silueta conocida le hizo parar en seco.

-¿Nishinoya?

El aludido se giro hacia el moreno. El libero estaba sentado en uno de los bancos que estaban por el recinto.

-Hola -termino diciendo sin saber realmente que decir.

-¿Puedo? -pregunto echando una mirada al sitio libre que había a su lado.

-Claro.

-Pensé que te habías ido a tu habitación.

-Y lo hice. Pero quería estar fuera un rato.

-¿Pensando en los partidos? -no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese chico pero ansiaba saberlo más que nada.

-¡Los partidos los vamos a ganar! -exclamo convencido -¡Me tienen a mí! ¡Yo me encargo de guardar sus espaldas! ¡No pienso dejar que ninguna pelota consiga rozar el suelo!

Por primera vez Iwaizumi fue testigo de como ese chico se transformaba y todo el ambiente cambio. ¿Acaso ese era su poder? Lograr llenar de confianza y seguridad a quienes estaban a su alrededor. En segundos había sentido que cualquier cosa era posible. Y sintió el impulso de hacerlo realidad.

-¿Qué te pasa? -volvió a hablar el menor al ladear su cabeza hacia Iwaizumi y verle el semblante -¿Ocurre algo?

Kageyama se lo había advertido, ya había alguien en la vida de ese chaval y él no era nadie para meterse, aún así….Ese deseo irrefrenable...ardiente, le quemaba no poder decir todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Era un luchador, siempre lo había sido, de carácter fuerte y pasional, contenerse no era lo suyo. No quería involucrarse al punto de verse rechazado y dañado, más de lo que ya estaba en ese momento, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Desde que te he besado no dejo de pensar en ti -soltó rápido incapaz de aguantarse más.

Si tenía que pasar lo peor lo asumiría. No había vuelta atrás.

Lo ojos del líbero se abrieron y la sorpresa fue evidente. Iwaizumi apretó sus labios. No se arrepintió.

-Lo siento, supongo que no era lo que esperabas oír -continuo hablando desviando su mirada hacia el suelo -No suelo callarme las cosas, por eso te lo he dicho.

-¿Por qué te disculpas entonces? -inquirió

-No te conozco, no sé como eres, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que pasa por tu cabeza. De si el beso te ha dado asco o te ha sido indiferente. No sé nada y eso no hace más que ponerme en tensión.

Nishinoya apoyo una mano en el hombro de Iwaizumi y este volvió a fijar su mirada hacía él.

-No me ha dado asco.

-Estás saliendo con alguien -afirmo Iwaizumi ya sabiendo de antemano que así era y sin querer alargar una conversación que para él estaba siendo embarazosa.

Nishinoya se acomodo la chaqueta que traía puesta.

-No estamos saliendo.

-¿Es un amigo especial? -indagó

-Asahi es el mejor compañero que he podido tener nunca, le admiro y estamos muy unidos. Hubo una temporada en la que dejo el equipo y se me quitaron hasta las ganas de seguir jugando si él no estaba -comento trayendo al presente recuerdos del pasado.

-Eso le convierte en alguien especial.

-Supongo que sí.

-Es agradable tener a personas así al lado.

-Como tú y ese chico… - Nishinoya se quedo pensativo durante un par de segundos -¿Oikawa?

-Ese tonto me saca de quicio cada vez que puede y siempre está incordiando solo para molestar. No creo que sea alguien con quien comparar. Aunque llevamos jugando desde que eramos unos críos y cuando está de buenas es un buen amigo -Iwaizumi recordó lo que había pasado minutos antes -¿Te ha molestado? Te has ido de la habitación sin decir nada.

Nishinoya callo.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que sin saber porque había tenido el impulso de irse? Su cuerpo había reaccionado y simplemente quiso dejar de ser testigo de aquella situación.

-No lo sé muy bien….

Iwaizumi alzo su cabeza hacia el cielo y la noche era increíble, repleto de estrellas, De ese tipo de noches en que ninguna nube se atreve a opacar el paisaje.

-Espero que no sea la última vez que tengamos la oportunidad de hablar.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse Iwaizumi lo supo con seguridad, ese chico tenía algo, capaz de hacerle sentir hechizado. Nunca se había dado la oportunidad de dejar que nadie se metiese en su mente de esa forma, al punto de actuar de maneras impropias en él. No, hasta que él había aparecido.

Nishinoya saco su móvil de uno de sus bolsillos e Iwaizumi tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa que casi se le escapa.

¿Una nueva oportunidad de volver a hablar? ¡Qué absurdo! Si no había una nueva, ya se encargaría él de crearla, pensó Iwaizumi sacando el suyo.

-¿Hajime? -pronunció Nishinoya escribiendo en su móvil.

Por primera vez escucharle decir su nombre, aunque fuese en esa situación, sonaba extraordinario.

-Sí -Iwaizumi se dispuso a escribir él también el nuevo contacto en su agenda.

Yuu.

 **···**

¿Cuál es la tuya? -le pregunto Bokuto delante de la litera de su habitación.

-La que Kuroo deje libre

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No tenéis una elegida?

-Siempre acaba durmiendo en la que elijo yo. Dice que le gusta más, pero es una excusa para no dormir solo.

-No conocía esas rarezas de Kuroo -dijo Bokuto sonriendo -¿Entonces cuál vas a elegir hoy, arriba o abajo? - Kenma le miro atentamente sin entender a qué venia su pregunta -Si tengo que tomar el papel de Kuroo, lo tengo que hacer con todo -añadió -Así que la que elijas tú estará bien para mí.

-¿Piensas quedarte?

-¡Por supuesto!

Kenma tomo asiento en la litera de abajo y Bokuto le imitó sentándose a su lado.

-La de abajo pues, ¡Perfecto!

-No vamos a caber -se quejo Kenma algo incómodo por la cercanía del otro.

-Claro que vamos a caber. Si no hay espacio te pegas a mí.

Kenma pasmado y sin saber que decir se acurruco a un trozo de la cama. Bokuto observo como se colocaba.

-Pareces un gato. Te acabará doliendo el cuerpo si te duermes de esa manera. Ven... -se tumbo dejando un amplio espacio para que Kenma pudiese acurrucarse pero esta vez cerca de él -Si tienes frío me lo dices.

Kenma asintió y sin decir nada se acercó hasta Bokuto tumbándose a su lado, dándole la espalda. Bokuto paso uno de sus brazos por encima de su cintura.

-Es solo para asegurarme de que no te vayas a caer.

Kenma se estremeció al oírle. Aquello salido de la boca de Bokuto le había hecho sentir protegido. Bokuto le hacia sentirse seguro, pudo saberlo con certeza al darse cuenta de que le gustaba esa sensación de sentir su tacto en su propio cuerpo. Le transmitía una calidez que no quería perder. Cerró los ojos y por primera vez el aroma de Kuroo al que tan acostumbrado estaba había sido sustituido por otro. Por el de ese chico que le estaba apretando contra él con firmeza.

-¿No está nada mal, verdad? -hablo Bokuto -Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto muy rápido. Que envidia me da Kuroo -Kenma se quedo en silencio y Bokuto prosiguió -Por poder tenerte de esta manera cada noche.

Kenma entrelazo su mano con la de Bokuto que tenía cerca y la estrecho con fuerza.

 **···**

Oikawa se incorporo y reparo en como habían dejado el suelo. Algo sucio y con su ropa esparcida por todos lados. Kuroo aún recuperándose se esforzó en regresar su respiración a la normalidad. Acababan de correrse ambos hacia escasos dos minutos y aún no se creía lo que acababa de pasar. Solo el volver a ver a Oikawa le devolvía a la realidad, habían tenido sexo.

-¿Te ayudo? -le pregunto Kuroo -¿Estás bien?

-Como una rosa -le guiño el ojo -Gracias a ti, ahora sí que podría dormir toda la noche -concluyo haciendo un estiramiento.

Kuroo se levantó y empezó a recoger las cosas del suelo.

-¿Vas a irte? -quiso saber Oikawa al ver como recogía su ropa.

-¿Quieres que me quede?

-¿Vas a hacer como si nada hubiese pasado?

-¿Qué dices? -Kuroo de repente paro y se quedo mirándole.

-Lo que oyes, Eso es lo que suelen hacer algunos.

-No me compares con la chusma -sentenció -Aunque quisiese hacer como si nada no podría -continuó empezando a vestirse -Eso sería imposible.

-¿Eso suena como una declaración de amor? -le contesto Oikawa levantándose también -Ahora me vas a decir que después de haberlo hecho conmigo te has enamorado de mí.

-No soy tan atrevido como decir algo así todavía.

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Oikawa.

-¿Todavía?

Kuroo se acercó hasta él y depositando una mano en su nuca le beso.

-¿Y tú? ¿Vas a hacer como si nada? -pregunto esta vez Kuroo ansioso por conocer los pensamientos de Oikawa.

-¡Yo le diré a todos que nos hemos acostado!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Hahah ¡Qué cara acabas de poner! -su expresión cambió a una más seria poco después -¡Hagamoslo más veces!

Kuroo le miro expectante sin saber muy bien cuando estaba bromeando, jugando y cuando no.

-¿Está vez va en serio?

-Muy en serio.

Oikawa a pesar de saber que todo había empezado con un simple juego, atracción física por ambas partes y deseo sexual, comprendió que no solo iba a estancarse en eso. Le gustaba, podía decir abiertamente que le gustaba. Y le interesaba saber de él. Lo tenía claro, iba a asegurarse de complacer a ese moreno en todos los sentidos para que algún día pudiese ser parte de su vida.

-Creo que voy a quedarme un poco más -murmuro abrazándose al cuerpo desnudo de Oikawa.

.

.

.


End file.
